


Giuliano Observes

by gimmefire



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmefire/pseuds/gimmefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giuliano sees more than either Rob or Felipe realise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giuliano Observes

**Author's Note:**

> Essentially based on [this](http://i.imgur.com/HeB68NH.gif) GIF from a recent behind-the-scenes at Ferrari episode of _Na Estrada Com Galvão_. Giuliano Salvi is Felipe's performance engineer.

Giuliano sees more than either Rob or Felipe realise. They've never been particularly subtle, but he's not sure if they know quite how obvious they are when around each other. At times they may as well hang signs around their necks saying 'we're fucking' in several different languages.  
  
He notices Rob's leg resting against Felipe's thigh as their driver grins up at Galvão, and he says nothing. He gives Rob a sideways glance, a wry smile that Rob acknowledges, but Giuliano can't decide if the look the Englishman gives in return is loaded or benign.  
  
He sees and understands the looks Rob aims at Felipe, however. There's no mistaking that love.  
  
Once Galvão is gone for the time being and the briefing is properly underway, Giuliano sees that Felipe's arm has come to rest on Rob's leg and, when the Brazilian isn't gesticulating or indicating to some bit of telemetry, that he shifts occasionally to rub his thumb across the curve of Rob's knee. Rob only moves from that position when his leg apparently goes numb, grimacing slightly as he uncrosses his legs. Felipe momentarily glances Rob's way and folds his hands in his lap. Giuliano makes no comment.  
  
  
Late that afternoon Giuliano boards the bus and stills almost immediately as he closes the door behind him; he's sure he heard a sound from deeper within but he can't identify it with any certainty. Then he hears what he certainly knows is laboured breathing and, after reaching back to quietly lock the door, he moves up the remainder of the staircase, stopping before the last step to peer around the corner. He sees feet shod with black trainers, the soles upturned. Legs clad in denim, knelt and spread over those clad in red.  
  
" _Oh,_ " he hears, a familiar voice strung out into a whimper. His heart beating a little quicker at the recognition, he takes that final step to reveal the full scene to himself. It isn't strictly necessary; he knows what he'll see. _Who_ he'll see. But this isn't about necessity.  
  
He sees Felipe seated firmly in Rob's lap, Rob arching up against him with cheeks flushed a deep pink. He sees Rob's trousers lying open, Felipe's arm snaked around his back, muscles flexing for a hand hidden between that loosened waistband and Rob's ass. He sees Felipe smile down at Rob as he rolls his hips, drawing helpless moans from parted, kiss-bruised lips.  
  
Giuliano presses himself to the closest wall and edges fractionally closer when Rob gasps and tenses suddenly, words tumbling out of him, clumsy hands gripping desperately at Felipe's waist. "There, there, there, oh God--"  
  
"I know," he hears Felipe say, hears the mischievous amusement lacing his words, sees the smirk accompanying them and how he stifles Rob's weak response with a demanding kiss. He watches the way Felipe moves with the writhing body of Rob beneath him, riding him as he pushes back harder against Felipe's hand. Rob shudders, his feet pushing and slipping against the floor for purchase.  
  
Rob says something, indistinct to Giuliano as the words are buried in Felipe's chest, his fingers digging into the small of Felipe's back.  
  
"Then come," is Felipe's reply, voice soothing and teasing all at once.  
  
He sees Rob arch and moan mid-retort when Felipe's arm shifts, his hand working faster. He sees how Felipe hangs on with his free arm, fingers curled in rumpled shirt fabric across Rob's shoulder, as Rob arches clean off the seat, incredible noises spilling from his wide open mouth. Giuliano shivers as he watches Rob come.  
  
When Rob slumps back and Felipe's hand tangles in his hair, pushing his head back for another assertive kiss, Giuliano soundlessly retreats. His gaze lingers on their settled, intertwined bodies and the urgent press and rhythm of their lips before he turns and descends the stairs. On exiting the bus he craves a stiff drink but settles for a coffee from the machine, illicit images seared onto his brain.  
  
Giuliano sees much more than either Rob or Felipe realise.


End file.
